2 Years
by zefanyadw
Summary: "2 tahun Sungmin, 2 tahun. Aku tidak bisa berjanji pada mu. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan 1 tahun ke depan, ataupun keadaan 2 tahun ke depan. Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Maafkan aku." KYUMIN, YAOI, OS, NC!


2 Years

.

"2 tahun Sungmin, 2 tahun. Aku tidak bisa berjanji pada mu. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan 1 tahun ke depan, ataupun keadaan 2 tahun ke depan. Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Maafkan aku." KYUMIN, YAOI, OS, NC!

.

KyuMin

.

Warning : YAOI, Adult Scene, and Typo (s)

.

.

.

**Recommended song** :

Kyuhyun – At Gwanghwamun

Sung Si Kyung – Two People / Park Jang Hyun – Two People

Kyuhyun – Till I Reach Your Star

4Men – Only You

**[Saya sarankah sih ketika membaca ff ini kalian mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang saya rekomendasikan di atas ^^]**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengantuk.

Ya, sebenarnya matanya sudah berat sekali untuk terbuka tubuhnya pun juga lelah. Tapi lelaki itu tetap memaksakan matanya, jika dia menuruti keinginan matanya untuk terpejam, maka mungkin besok namanya akan menjadi topik nomor 1 karna mengalami kecelakaan.

_Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi_. Kyuhyun terus menyemangati dirinya dalam hati sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kiri, tidak jauh darinya ada sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melek ketika menyadari dia hampir sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Lotte Hotel Seoul, salah satu hotel bintang 5 terbaik dan termewah yang ada di Seoul. Dan di hotel itu pula menjadi tempat pernikahan _nuna_nya 2 hari yang lalu, Cho Ahra.

Ketika hampir sampai, Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung yang berada di sebelah kursi pengemudi dan memakainya di rambutnya. Ya, sebuah wig. Dan ketika sudah memasuki areal Lotte Hotel Seoul, Kyuhyun memilih memarkirkan mobilnya di basement agar tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat basement yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh mobil. Lalu lelaki februari itu memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat lift agar memudahkannya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun memastikan penyamarannya sudah sempurna lalu matanya bergerak gerak untuk memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya saat turun dari mobil nanti.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak turun dari mobilnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat isi pesan tersebut.

_[Lantai 13, kamar 1370.]_

.

.

.

Meskipun langkah kakinya terasa berat dan rasa kantuk masih sedikit menyerangnya, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan sambil terus mencari kamar 1370 yang letaknya berada di tengah lorong.

Ketika sudah menemukannya, Kyuhyun berdiri selama 1 menit untuk menyiapkan dirinya. Entahlah, rasanya gugup dan juga menegangkan. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya. Ketika dirasanya dirinya siap, Kyuhyun menekan bel kecil yang berada di pintu tersebut.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Begitu melihat mata _foxy_ yang mengerjap _innocent_ itu, rasa kantuk Kyuhyun hilang entah ke mana. Mata _foxy_ itu... seperti menarik rasa kantuknya.

"Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

"Apa kau suka?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Sungmin karna sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya memandang sisi sisi kamar secara bergantian.

"Terlalu mewah untuk dipesan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Aku memesannya untuk _kita_."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di dekat jendela, namun pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang berada di atas sebuah meja di dekat sofa tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring melihat 1 botol wine dan 2 gelas yang berada di atas meja itu. "_Wine_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Hm.."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang memandang botol wine, lalu menarik lelaki itu ke sofa untuk duduk bersamanya. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku meminta mu untuk menuangkannya untuk ku?"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang tak biasanya. "Mencoba seperti di film-film, heh?" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, lalu membuka botol wine dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke gelas Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya, Sungmin juga menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

"Wah, sepertinya wine adalah trik mu untuk merayu, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya, lalu meneguk wine tersebut sambil memandang jalanan Kota Seoul melalui jendela.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun apa maksud mu..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak menontonnya?" Kyuhyun menaruh kembali gelas winenya ke meja. "Meskipun dia bukan aktris musikal terkenal, tapi aku melihat video itu. Entah apa namanya, yang jelas video itu meliput kesehariannya."

Bibir bawah Sungmin sudah menjadi korban gigitan gigi kelincinya saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan wajah yang mengeras menahan emosi.

"Dan bagian yang paling menggelitik hati ku adalah saat di mana dia minum wine bersama mu, Sungmin-ah."

"...Apa setiap kau mengencani wanita, kau selalu mengajaknya melakukan hal yang selalu kita lakukan bersama? Sungmin, kau sendiri yang bilang kita adalah Wine Couple. Dan bodohnya aku, aku baru bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang padahal aku sudah tahu dari dulu tentang hal itu."

"Kyuhyun aku mohon jangan bahas itu! Aku memanggil mu bukan untuk membahas tentang itu."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kasar. Kyuhyun hanya terbawa emosi... rasanya sangat panas ketika melihat gadis jalang itu minum wine bersama dengan Sungmin. Meskipun itu hanya melalui video.

"Lantas kenapa kau memanggil ku? Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam asal kau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Aku... hanya ingin bersama mu sampai besok pagi."

Dengan keberaniannya, Sungmin semakin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya, ia juga menanamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu hangat. Pelukan Sungmin sangat posesif, Ia juga menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun, mencari rasa hangat terus menerus.

Sungmin mencari rasa hangat, tapi sadarkah dia? Sungmin sudah membuat Kyuhyun kepanasan sejak Sungmin menanamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Apalagi napas Sungmin yang berhembus seperti berhasil masuk ke dalam dadanya dan terus mengalir sampai ke jantungnya.

Apa mungkin.. karna sudah lama tidak bersentuhan dengan Sungmin seintim ini jadi Kyuhyun cepat merasa sensitif?

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun ingin rasanya menyuruh Sungmin berhenti memperlakukannya seperti boneka kesayangan. Tapi.. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong, dia menginginkan Sungmin, _sangat_.

"Apa?" Sungmin mendongak.

"Kau tahu aku ini sangat cepat bergairah, bukan?" Kyuhyun membisikkannya di leher Sungmin dan menghembuskan napas terbaiknya di leher Sungmin.

"Kau-"

"Aku ingin kau, Sungmin. Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Ahh..."

Sekarang, Sungmin sudah telanjang bersama Kyuhyun yang keadaannya juga hampir sama dengannya. Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang terus menghisap puncak dada Sungmin seperti orang rakus. Ia terus menghisap dan menjilat salah satu titik sensitif Sungmin tersebut seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang sedang meremas selimut ke lehernya, seakan memberitahu Sungmin untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai memberikan hisapan pada _nipple_ Sungmin, terdengar suara decakan yang terdengar seksi. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin yang terlentang pasrah dengan _nipple_nya yang mencuat.

"Di depan umum, di hadapan orang tua mu, atau bahkan di hadapan _istri_ mu, kau bisa menjadi Lee Sungmin yang _manly_ dan menjadi pelindung. Tapi di hadapan ku, kau tidak bisa Sungminnie."

Sungmin hendak protes mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun teman sekamarnya selama 7 tahun itu langsung menciumi paha dalam Sungmin dan sesekali memainkan kejantanan Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya yang menggoda.

"Ahh Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin memegang erat kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin menciuminya di bawah sana. Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan sentuhannya, merindukan bibir dan jari-jari Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya gila.

Sungmin semakin dibuat gila ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Lidahnya pun juga bermain di ujung milik Sungmin, seakan menggelitik milik Sungmin agar segera mengeluarkan cairannya.

Plop

Saat Sungmin merasa puncaknya hampir tiba, dengan kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun justru melepaskan milik Sungmin dari mulutnya. Percayalah, Sungmin merasa sangat frustasi!

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau..." desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mendekati wajah Sungmin. "Apa kau tidak merindukan _dia_?" Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan membawanya untuk menyentuh milik Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi oleh celana.

Sungmin memasang wajah seduktif. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Ngh! Ahh!"

Ronde pertama sudah mereka lewati. Dan setelah ronde pertama, Kyuhyun memaksa dia ingin ronde kedua. Jadi mau tidak mau, Sungmin menurutinya.

Sungmin sedang menungging, dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan holenya. Ia sedang menjilati hole Sungmin, memujanya, dan merasakan setiap rasa dari hole Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak Ia rasakan.

"Mmhh.." Mencium, menjilat, mencium, dan menjilat. Terus seperti itu selama 5 menit dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terus mendesah nikmat.

Setelah dirasanya hole Sungmin sudah siap, Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan dirinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah lebih dari siap di depan hole Sungmin. "Kau siap Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Mendorong pelan-pelan kejantanan miliknya memasuki hole Sungmin dengan pelan. Setelah masuk semua, Kyuhyun menggeram nikmat. Lubang Sungmin masih saja sempit dan menjepit miliknya.

"Masih sempit, Sungmin." Geram Kyuhyun. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan tetap meposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Sungmin, lalu kembali memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak ke dalam lubang sempit Sungmin.

"Ahh!" Sungmin mendesah keras ketika merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang menyodok lubangnya dalam sekali hentak.

Lalu detik berikutnya, desahan Sungmin semakin terdengar karna Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan miliknya secara perlahan. Namun, kata 'perlahan' itu hanya beberapa menit, karna selanjutnya Kyuhyun menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Sungmin... Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya yang nakal meraih puncak dada Sungmin lalu mencubit dan memelintir puncak dada Sungmin.

"A-Ahh.. Kyuh.. Nghh!" Sungmin tak lagi sanggup menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, jadi sekarang kepalanya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang semakin menungging.

Kyuhyun semakin menggila memaju mundurkan tubuhnya ketika melihat pantat putih bulat milik Sungmin yang seakan disuguhkan secara cuma-cuma untuknya. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun pun beraksi lagi, Ia meremas-remas pantat bulat Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Kyuhyun... a-aku... nghh!"

Kyuhyun merasakannya. Ia merasakan bagaimana lubang Sungmin yang semakin menyempit sebagai pertanda bahwa Sungmin hampir mencapai puncaknya. "Sshh. Bersama Ming! Ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

Sungmin telah mencapai puncaknya bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang juga menembakkan jutaan spermanya di dalam lubang Sungmin. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Sungmin lalu berbaring di samping Sungmin.

"Luar biasa." Ucap Kyuhyun di tengah napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tangannya menarik pinggang Sungmin agar semakin dekat dengannya, lalu tangannya mengusap keringat di kening Sungmin. Kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke pernikahan Ahra _nuna_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah bibirnya terlepas dari kening Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku datang?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin. "Kau, hanya _kau_." Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

"Kalau hanya aku, sepertinya tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Apa?"

"Lihat ke arah jam."

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin, dan di depannya tepatnya di sebuah tembok yang berada di depannya ada sebuah jam. "Kenapa? Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam."

"Itu artinya sekarang sudah tanggal 31, bodoh." Cibir Sungmin karna sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak peka ke mana arah pembicaraaannya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepaskan matanya dari jam dinding tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin khawatir. "Kyu..."

"Waktu... begitu cepat berlalu." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih belum melepaskan matanya dari jam dinding.

"Dan seperti itulah waktu 2 tahun, pasti akan cepat berlalu."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan menatap matanya. "Menunggu waktu itu hal yang menyebalkan, kau pasti akan merasa sangat lama. Bahkan, menunggu waktu 1 jam saja rasanya sangat frustasi, apalagi 2 tahun, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal selama 2 tahun, Kyuhyun. Percayalah, semuanya akan terasa cepat bagi mu."

"Ah benar. Bagaimana kalau aku mengencani banyak gadis saja ya?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura berpikir, bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

"Benar. Kau bisa mengencani seorang gadis. Tapi, tolong ingat perasaan fans, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang di luar perkiraannya. "Min..." ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasakan perbedaan pada raut wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu, cobalah untuk berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Jangan terus menerus dekat dengan para _ahjjusi_, gadis-gadis di luar sana akan menilai mu minus, Kyu. Lagipula, usia mu sudah matang untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang serius Kyu.."

Kyuhyun terus mengamati wajah Sungmin, tak dia pedulikan nasehat panjang Sungmin.

"Kau ingin saat kau keluar dari militer, atau saat kau sedang berada di camp aku sudah memiliki kekasih, begitu?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. "Kalau itu bisa membuat mu bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau berbohong, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dengan tajam. "Wajah mu, mata mu, dan bahkan hati mu mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang mulut mu katakan." Kyuhyun mengelus bibir Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku mengerti Min. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu egois hm?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum pedih.

"...Kau ingin saat kau masih berada di camp ataupun saat kau keluar dari militer aku masih single, kan? Kau berharap hati ku tetap untuk mu, kan? Tapi, di satu sisi aku pun tahu kau juga ingin hal itu terjadi pada istri mu."

Perkataan Kyuhyun tepat dan benar. Dan dia mengetahui itu dari ekspresi Sungmin.

"Sekarang aku tanya pada mu Min, apa kau mencintai _dia_?"

"Kyuhyun sudahlah jangan ba-"

"Jawab aku, Sungmin."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang seperti menusuknya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Sungmin memilih menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar mata mereka kembali saling memandang. "Kau tidak mencintainya, Sungmin."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak perlu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak perlu takut datang ke pernikahan _nuna_ ku bersamanya. Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan memanggil ku ke sini."

"Kyu..." Sungmin langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat, kembali menanamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. kau tetap menyukainya, Sungmin-ah." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"2 tahun Sungmin, 2 tahun. Aku tidak bisa berjanji pada mu. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan 1 tahun ke depan, ataupun keadaan 2 tahun ke depan. Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak meminta mu berjanji, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Tapi aku tahu kau ingin."

Sungmin memilih tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Jadi selama 3 menit kedua mahkluk adam yang masih sama-sama telanjang itu hanya berdiam diri dan sibuk berpikir.

"Kau.. kau akan baik-baik saja di camp, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar ragu-ragu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, doakan aku ya."

"Jangan pernah lupakan makan, itu akan membuat mu berenergi. Dan juga saat kau kedinginan, aku sarankan memanggil nama ku sebanyak 3 kali, pasti kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi." Di akhir kalimatnya, Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri karna menyadari dirinya baru saja mengikuti kalimat di film-film.

Suasana diantara mereka pun kembali mencair. "Mana ada yang seperti itu, Kyu." Cibir Sungmin.

"Ah, kalau begitu bayangkan saja tubuh telanjang ku ataupun percintaan kita selama ini. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi." Kali ini, Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sungmin melotot tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Di satu sisi, wajahnya juga memerah merona. "Jangan-jangan kau sering membayangkan..."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan mengecup bibir Sungmin yang hendak bicara lagi.

"Min, kalau kau merasa kelelahan atau anemia mu kambuh, jangan lupa minum air yang banyak dan minum obat mu. Jika kau merindukan ku, aku sih sangat berharap kau datang dan mengunjungi ku. Tapi jika tidak bisa, cukup bayangkan wajah ku dan nyanyikan lagu ku. Dan di saat kau merasa kesepian, ingatlah aku, aku yang sangat mencintai mu sampai sakit ini Min, hanya aku saja."

Pernahkah kau ingin menangis tapi malah tersenyum? Begitulah keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, namun justru bibirnya malah tersenyum. "Baik, kapten!" jawab Sungmin sambil memberikan pose hormat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin dengan memberikan pose hormat juga. Setelah itu, keduanya tersenyum lalu menghela napas berat mereka. Suasana di antara mereka pun kembali hening.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" pinta Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak jadi."

Mata Kyuhyun memincing curiga. "Apa? Cepat katakan saja."

"Tidak.. ayo kita tidur, aku mengantuk."

Melihat wajah kelelahan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih menyerah dan mengikuti permintaannya.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur."

"Hm... bisakah kau menyanyikan ku sebuah lagu?" tanya Sungmin yang hampir memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ingin lagu apa?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin, kemudian memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan gaya posesifnya.

"Lagu Two People milik Sung Si Kyung _sunbaenim_. Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pedih. "Baiklah."

_After a tiring day passes, underneath the moonlight, two people become one shadow  
A vague happiness that seems reachable is still over there  
Even if my scarred heart casts a shadow on your dreams  
Please remember that a person, who loves you till it hurts, is next to you_

Although this path seems far sometimes, even if you shed tears out of sadness  
Until everything becomes a memory, let's become each other's resting place

When I'm walking with you, when I can't see where I need to go or the path I'm on  
I'll remember the world of that day when everything dazzled with just you alone

I'm still awkward and I lack but until always, I'll be by your side  
On a dark night, even if we're lost and wandering, let's be each other's light

In the far days ahead, even if the dreams we're looking for isn't past the rainbow  
The times spent with you right now are more precious to me

Although this path seems far sometimes, even if you shed tears out of sadness  
Until everything becomes a memory, let's become each other's resting place

_I'm still awkward and I lack but until always, I'll be by your side  
Even if the cruel wind blows again, we will overcome the rough times together_

**[Sung Si Kyung – Two People]**

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi, Sungmin perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidurnya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya selama 2 jam dan menunggu Kyuhyun sampai benar-benar tertidur.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidur, Sungmin memungut pakaian dalam beserta pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sungmin melangkah ke arah ranjang. Mata Sungmin tertuju pada ponsel Kyuhyun dan juga sebuah notes kecil pemberian dari hotel yang terletak di sebuah rak kecil yang posisinya tepat di sebelah ranjang.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Sungmin, lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Setelah Sungmin selesai melakukan semua hal yang dikatakan idenya. Sungmin meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun di dekat telinga lelaki itu, lalu merobek sebuah kertas yang berasal dari notes kecil pemberian dari hotel. Lalu meletakkannya kembali di rak kecil yang berada di sebelah ranjang.

Sebelum benar-benar meletakkan sobekan kertas itu, Sungmin kembali memba9ca ulang tulisan yang dia tulis di kertas itu, lalu mengangguk pasti.

Dan sekarang mata Sungmin tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Namun, alis Sungmin terangkat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, keningnya pun berkerut.

"Apa kau bermimpi?" Sungmin terkekeh geli. Lalu jari-jarinya menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya beberapa kali dan memijatnya agar kerutan itu menghilang.

Sungmin melihat jam dinding. "Sudah pukul setengah 3 pagi."

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Lelaki januari itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup bibir kissable Kyuhyun. Mendiamkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik di bibir Kyuhyun, lalu melepasnya.

Setelah bibir mereka terlepas, tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah, air matanya yang tadi sudah mengalir, kembali mengalir. Namun walau begitu, Sungmin masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

Kening Kyuhyun kembali berkerut ketika merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dekat telinganya, dan terdengar juga suara Sungmin yang sedang membangun-

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

Tunggu...

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada ruang kosong yang berada di sebelahnya.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

Tidak ada Sungmin di dekatnya. Lantas, dari mana suara itu? Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!"_

"Dari ponsel ku?" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, lalu mendekatkan speaker ponselnya pada telinganya. "Iya benar, dari ponsel ku."

Saat Kyuhyun menekan tombol unlock pada ponselnya, yang terpampang adalah tulisan dismiss dan snooze. "Alarm?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin kebingungan. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul...

"04.30?!" Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Pasti semua ini ulah Sungmin. Pasti Sungmin yang sengaja merekam suaranya dan menjadikannya sebagai ringtone alarm Kyuhyun, dan pasti juga Sungmin yang mengatur agar alarm berbunyi pukul 04.30.

"Dasar kelinci nakal." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Tapi... di mana kelinci nakal itu?" Kyuhyun memandang seluruh penjuru kamar, dan tidak ada Sungmin.

"Ah.. pasti dia sedang mandi." Mengira Sungmin sedang mandi, tiba-tiba pikiran kotor Kyuhyun datang, maka dari itulah dia menyeringai dan langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Namun, selepas dari kamar mandi wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah panik. Sungmin juga tidak ada di dalam kamar mandi. Tidak ingin berpikir negatif, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa yang berdekatan dengan jendela kamar, namun di sana Sungmin juga tidak ada.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Kyuhyun hampir putus asa di tengah perjalanannya menuju ranjang.

"Dia.. bahkan belum berpamitan dengan ku." Rasanya sekarang Kyuhyun ingin marah dan menangis secara bersamaan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di sebelah ranjang.

Di atas rak kecil ada sebuah robekan kertas, dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu :

_**Ada sebuah video porno di dalam ponsel mu yang baru saja aku download. Jangan coba-coba untuk menontonnya! :p**_

"Video porno?" Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung, dan tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang masih berada di ranjang. Lalu membuka koleksi video di ponselnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Memang ada sebuah video baru yang berada di koleksi videonya yang berdurasi 5 menit, namun Kyuhyun tidak yakin video itu adalah sebuah video porno. Dengan segala rasa penasaran akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih menonton video itu.

Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sofa yang berada di dekat jendela, kemudian tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dan duduk di sofa itu. "Apa sudah mulai?" tanya Sungmin di dalam video itu sambil terus melihat ke arah kamera ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya sudah terekam." Gumamnya lalu menarik napas.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Sungmin dalam video itu sambil tersenyum gembira. "Ketika kau melihat video ini, pasti aku sudah tidak ada di kamar."

Sungmin terlihat menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Kyuhyun-ah.. hari ini aku akan pergi selama 2 tahun untuk menjalankan kewajiban ku sebagai pria Korea. Doakan aku ya, agar semuanya lancar-lancar saja dan aku bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik. Dan doakan saat aku kembali, aku masih tetap sehat dan kita bisa bertemu kembali."

"...Itupun kalau Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk bertemu kembali." Di akhir kalimatnya, Sungmin meremas-remas jarinya dan menunduk.

Pegangan Kyuhyun pada ponselnya semakin erat, matanya pun juga semakin fokus menonton video itu.

"Kyu, semoga selama 2 tahun kau bisa semakin sukses, terutama untuk album solo mu, dan bantulah member yang lain. Dan.. bersikaplah semakin dewasa, jangan terus berdekatan dengan para ahjjusi, gadis-gadis akan menilai mu minus. Ahahaha!"

Kyuhyun tahu tawa Sungmin dipaksakan. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Dan perlu diingat, Lee Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong pada Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu mengenal Sungmin, walau terkadang ia tidak bisa memahami Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Untuk segala hal yang membuat mu sakit hati, maafkan aku. Selama 7 tahun kita sekamar, aku tahu terkadang aku membuat mu bingung dan kesal, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi, perlu kau tahu bahwa aku sangat merasa beruntung dan bahagia memiliki teman sekamar seperti mu. Ya... walau terkadang kau membuat ku kesal dengan game-game mu itu. Hehe."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat dan mendengar Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa dia merasa bahagia memiliki teman sekamar seperti Kyuhyun selama 7 tahun. "Aku lebih beruntung dan bahagia memiliki teman sekamar seperti mu, Sungmin-ah." Ucapnya seakan membalas perkataan Sungmin.

"Kyu, selama 9 tahun aku mengenal mu, aku merasa bahagia. Meski awalnya aku sempat tidak menyukai mu, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia mengenal mu. Kyuhyun-ah, terimakasih." Sungmin menampilkan gigi kelincinya ketika tersenyum, terlihat benar-benar bahagia.

"Selama 9 tahun aku mengenal mu, aku merasa sangat bahagia, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun memang tersenyum, tapi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Berikutnya, senyum bahagia Sungmin menghilang dan justru tergantikan dengan wajah sendunya. "Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada mu?"

"Apapun." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu permintaan ku terdengar sangat egois. Tapi..." Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Menarik napasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...tolong jangan lupakan aku." Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata yang Sungmin tahan berjam-jam pun akhirnya mengalir dari mata foxynya.

"Tolong jangan lupakan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Hiks." Sungmin mulai terisak kecil dalam tangisnya. "Jangan lupakan aku, kelak jika memang kau akan menyukai orang lain, tolong jangan lupakan aku, tetaplah simpan aku dalam-dalam di hati mu, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon..."

Air mata yang Kyuhyun tahan mati-matian pun juga mengalir. Lelaki itu menangis melihat Sungmin memohon seperti itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang, namun isakan tangisnya tetap keluar.

"Aku masih mencintai mu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya selama 3 detik, dan ketika dia membuka kedua matanya, air matanya mengalir deras setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin sebelum lelaki itu bangkit dari sofa dan mematikan kamera video sebagai tanda sudah berakhirnya video itu.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Aku juga masih sangat mencintai mu, Sungmin-ah. Sangat."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi, tubuhnya yang lengket sudah bersih. Begitupun dengan wajah sembabnya, meskipun sudah mandi, tapi mata sembab Kyuhyun masih sedikit terlihat. Tapi tidak apa, yang penting tidak terlalu terlihat.

Kyuhyun juga sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya semalam dan juga wig yang kemarin dia gunakan. Sekarang masih pukul 05.30, jadi Kyuhyun pikir tidak akan banyak orang yang melihatnya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi percintaannya dengan Sungmin kemarin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling kamar untuk mengingat setiap detik kenangannya dengan Sungmin di kamar itu.

Pertama-tama di ranjang yang berantakan, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mengingat panasnya percintaan mereka kemarin. Dan juga saat dia menasehati Sungmin, juga di saat dia menyanyi untuk menidurkan Sungmin.

Langkahnya menuju sofa yang berada di dekat jendela. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa untuk dua orang itu, tangannya meraba-raba ruang kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. Di sofa itulah terakhir kalinya dia dan Sungmin minum wine bersama.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa itu, lalu memandang sofa yang sudah kosong, membayangkan Sungmin yang beberapa jam lalu duduk di sofa itu, menangis, dan memohon padanya. Mengingat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih.

"_Aku tahu permintaan ku terdengar sangat egois. Tapi...tolong jangan lupakan aku. Tolong jangan lupakan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Hiks. Jangan lupakan aku, kelak jika memang kau akan menyukai orang lain, tolong jangan lupakan aku, tetaplah simpan aku dalam-dalam di hati mu, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon..."_

Kyuhyun memandang langit cerah Kota Seol melalui jendela kamar. Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ada kelegaan tersendiri di hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Permintaan diterima, Lee Sungmin."

END

.

.

.

Hai! Apa kabar? Saya datang membawa ff gajelas ahahaha

Fanfic ini awalnya saya buat atas kekesalan saya terhadap sebuah video yang meliput tentang keseharian si gadis kambing. Tapi, akhirnya malah bikin ff untuk goodbye buat Sungmin yang besok akan wamil.

Saya ga bisa boong... saya sedih. 2 tahun tanpa ngeliat Sungmin dan tanpa kyumin moment.. hah entahlah. Tapi, saya harap setelah 2 tahun segalanya jadi lebih baik ^^

.

.

.


End file.
